


Unpack Your Heart

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mentions of Cancer, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is married to Luke (at least to begin with) and knows he's cheating. She gets sick and he leaves her for a new job and one of his mistresses that's pregnant. Then there's Sam. They had been on the verge of dating until he started doing UC's and she met Luke. He's back for good. Can he help her recover from her illness and show her real love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was sitting around with the guys at Jerry's. He was having his annual _**Beginning of Summer**_ party. The whole station came, families and all.

A low growled escaped causing their best friend Oliver to look at him funny. "What's wrong with you?"

Sam nodded towards the new guests that had arrived, Detective Luke Callaghan and his wife Andy, who was a uniformed officer at 15 Division.

No one could understand why she was still with him. The entire TPS knew he cheated on her with every rookie, female one anyway, that came through the division.

"Oh." Was all Oliver could say.

That apparently wasn't the response Sam was looking for. "Oh? Really? That's all you have to say?" Oliver shrugged. "Doesn't it piss you off? What he's doing to her?"

"Of course it does Sammy." He watched the young girl. He'd never seen her smile, really smile in the three years she'd been married to the dirt bag. "What exactly do you think any of us can do about it?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head. He'd known her for years, had worked with her dad when he was still on the job. They'd even been on the verge of dating until he started doing UC and she started dating the blonde douche bag. She deserved much better and he couldn't figure out why she stayed with the the cheating bastard.

Anything he would have said he kept to himself because said douche bag walked over to say hi to Jerry. Sam couldn't understand for the life of him how Jerry could get along with him. Especially since his marriage ended because his wife had cheated on him.

Luke shook hands with Jerry. "Thanks for inviting me buddy."

Truthfully Jerry didn't want him there but the invitation was open to the division. "Of course."

Sam couldn't resist. "I see you actually brought McNally."

Luke looked over his shoulder at his wife and smirked. "Jealous Sammy? And you seem to keep forgetting that she's a Callaghan."

He scoffed. "Only because you caught her on a bad day."

No one could really pinpoint what made Sam and Luke dislike each other so much. It certainly came way before Andy came into the picture. "That's where you're wrong Sammy. It was quite a magnificent day actually. She loved _everything_ about it."

Sam's fists clenched and Oliver kicked him under the table. He was tired of playing nice but would later regret letting him get to him. "Don't you have a rookie to sleep with?"

Everyone gasped, Luke bristled and Andy ran off after hearing it. He kicked himself for saying it only because he'd upset her. Traci threw him a dirty look before she ran after her best friend. Sam left because he couldn't stand to be in the same place with the blonde detective anymore. A week later he took another undercover job and disappeared.

After only two months the job was going well and he was sure he would be able to close it fairly soon. Being under meant he had to stay away from any place he'd go in his real life. That meant he couldn't go to the Penny. So he settled for the Alpine Inn. It didn't hurt that his "boss" had them all there for a much needed night out.

He'd played a few games of pool and won some money so he offered to buy the guys a round. When he walked up to the bar he got the surprise of his life.

He walked up and stood beside her. "Hi." He watched her flinch a little before she looked up. "I'm J.D."

She gave the familiar man a small smile. "Hi J.D. I'm...Candace."

Sam waved the bartender over and ordered two scotches as he sat beside her. "What brings you to a place like this Candace?"

Andy's stomach fluttered as she watched him. "I...I umm..." She looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with her glass. "I'm not even sure anymore."

He cursed her cheating husband. She was an amazing woman and deserved much better than what he was giving her. "This isn't who you are."

She wiped a tear away as she looked back up at him. Her voice cracked as she whispered. "What's wrong with me Sam?"

He turned fully to her and cupped her face. _"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."_ She opened her mouth to argue. "I hate that he's done this to you." He was playing in dangerous territory. "Why are you..." They needed more privacy. "Let's get out of here?" She smiled a little and nodded.

He paid their tab while she slipped into her jacket. Sam guided her out and a few blocks to a diner.

They ordered coffee before they continued their talk. "I know what you're going to ask." Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid Sam. I know what people say about me."

"Trust me, it's not _you_ people are talking about." She scoffed and he shook his head. "Not like that Andy. You have to know that."

She was crying again. _"I look like an idiot Sam. I don't...I married him because I loved him. Now I can't stand looking at him."_

He understood that completely. "Why don't you leave him?"

Her next bit of news shocked the hell out of him. She looked almost ashamed and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. "He got Jo Rosatti pregnant." Sam growled. "And I think I am too. I haven't been feeling well."

"Oh. Andy." He took her hand in his, the pain of it all written deeply on her face. "But you don't know for sure? About you?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "No but I know the signs. I..." She closed her eyes tightly as she said. "I was pregnant two years ago but..." She took comfort in him squeezing her hand in support. "I had a miscarriage."

He felt sick at the pain she must have gone through. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Andy, you need to go to the doctor."

She sobbed as she said. "I...it was easier than arguing with him."

She could see his anger and hatred for Luke. _"Did he_ _force_ _himself on you? Because I swear to god I will kill him."_

She shook her head quickly. "No. I promise he didn't." She sobbed as she said. _"I don't want to have his baby. I'll be tied to him forever but I can't..."_

She didn't have to finish the sentence, Sam knew what she couldn't say. "I was an ass that day and I'm so sorry." Andy tried to brush it off. "I hate what he's doing to you. He doesn't deserve you."

She smiled a real smile. "I'm nothing special."

"Yes you are and there's never a good excuse for hurting someone you care about." Their fingers were twinned together as they watched each other.

Sam's phone ringing busted their little bubble of peace. "Yeah?" He answered, knowing it was his "boss". Andy could only hear his side and when he mouthed _sorry_ she looked confused until he said. "Yeah. She is sexy. Haven't sealed the deal but I'm working on it." She understood and nodded. "Alright boss. See you tomorrow but yeah, not too early." He laughed then disconnected. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be Sam." She shook it off and smiled a little. "You're a good man. That's why you do these jobs."

He didn't know what to say. She always seemed to get to him like that and he liked it. Much more than he should. What he wouldn't give to show a woman like her how she was really supposed to be treated by a man. He'd spent more time than he should with her but couldn't bring himself to leave.

Finally she said. "You need to go and it's ok." He tried to argue. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

He wanted to kiss her, to heal her broken heart but if he did it things would be worse. "Go to the doctor. I'll try to check up on you. If you need me for anything, go to Frank. And I mean it, anything. He can get a message to me or have me pulled." They stood up together and he kissed her hand. "Take care of yourself."

Andy threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Be careful. Come back safe."

He watched as she walked out, still trying to figure out how a man could cheat on a woman like her.

After six very long months Sam was going home. As per usual he was swept up in the raid that took down his mark. He spent hours at Guns and Gangs before being returned to his home station. Frank had gotten word and had told the rest of their friends.

Oliver was in the barn when he finally arrived. Sam was tired, exhausted beyond belief but his eyes still scanned the station to see if she was there. Much to his delight his friends were and they quickly surrounded him to welcome him home.

In the back of his mind all he could think about was Andy. He had hoped to hear from her but hadn't since that night at the diner. Probably for the best if she was pregnant with Callaghan's baby.

Callaghan was suspiciously missing from the raid. He always inserted himself in cases like that.

"How are things with the family brother?" He asked Oliver, who was the only one of their group around.

He smiled goofily like he expected. "All great. They miss their Uncle Sammy so of course Zoe will be expecting you for dinner. You came back in one piece so I guess it went well."

Sam leaned against his desk and nodded. "I'll be there, just say when. And yeah. It went pretty well. Good to be back even if we still have blonde douche bag detectives working here."

Oliver chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Always had a way with words buddy. But uhh...I guess it'll make your day to know he's not here anymore."

That didn't really make him feel good because his immediate thought was he'd taken Andy away. "Oh really?" His friend nodded. "How'd we get so lucky?"

Oliver shrugged. "He got a promotion and left this glorious place behind. I know it sounds crazy." His face turned sad and he mumbled. "We're not all he left behind."

Sam growled. "Is she ok?" He looked around again. "Is she here?"

Oliver signed and motioned toward the lounge. "Come on Sammy. Let me buy you a coffee."

"It's free here Ollie." He followed him. "What the hell is going on?"

Oliver poured two cups and sat down at a table, Sam followed even though he could tell it wasn't good. "I don't even know where to start." He looked at him with sad eyes. "She uhh...she's been sick Sammy." He nodded, not wanting to say that he knew morning sickness came with being pregnant. "Look, I...I know she saw you at the Alpine." He said it very quietly. "Only I know. Ok?"

Sam nodded. "Your scaring the hell out of me Oliver."

He dry scrubbed his face. "She...wasn't pregnant." Sam's smile dropped at the look on his face. "Shit. Sam..." He sighed. "She had...B...Breast Cancer."

He was frozen. "Had? She's...?"

"Shit Sammy. Sorry." He seemed to be saying that a lot. "She's ok. She's...better. Getting better."

He jumped up. "I have to see her. Where is she?"

"There's more. Ok?" He motioned to the chair. "Let me finish." _How could there be more?_ He thought but sat down and waited. "There are stages apparently. Mc...Andy had Stage 2." Sam nodded. "She's had to have Chemo and Radiation. But she also had to have a Mastectomy."

"Where is she?" He asked quietly. "Ollie? Where?"

Oliver gave him the address and he ran out of the station. He didn't care if Callaghan was there. He was going to see her. It didn't take long for him to hail a taxi and give the address.

When he pulled up a woman was being helped out of a courtesy van. "Thank you Max." She said to the driver.

"I'd say anytime Ms. McNally but it sounds like we won't be seeing each other again." He said with a smile.

Sam watched as she nodded excitedly. "Today was my last round. I'm going to miss you." Her voice cracked as she hugged the older man.

"I'm going to miss you too but I'm so glad that you are ok." They talked for a few more minutes before he went back to the van. She waved goodbye and turned to open her door.

Sam walked to the end of her very short sidewalk. "McNally."

He watched as she froze. _"Sam?"_ She managed to croak out as she turned around.

The full force of her illness hit him: she was thin and a little pale. The wrap on her head could only mean that her hair was gone.

He put on the best smile he could. "Hey."

She held onto the door for support as she took him in. _"Oh my god."_ She breathed out as tears started to roll down her cheeks. _"You're back. Really back."_

He walked slowly up to her. "I'm really back." She was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

They stood for a minute watching each other, Andy finally said. "Would you like to come in?"

"I would." He followed her inside. The house was small and decorated just like he imagined her house would look. No pictures of her with Luke.

He could see she was shaky as she said. "Would you like a drink?" She looked over her shoulder. "I could make some coffee."

"You don't have to do that." He stood behind her.

She looked back again and smiled. "I don't mind."

He watched her shaky hand reach out for the pot. He stepped closer, put one hand on hers and the other on her shoulder. He felt her breathing change.

"Let me." He said softly.

It had been months since she had felt his touch. She felt the tears burn her eyes as his warmth spread through her. No matter how hard she tried to control it her body began to shake.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm always a little weak after a treatment." She sniffed a little.

"It's ok." He whispered as he gently turned her around and pulled her against his chest. "It's OK."

Her hands pushed against his chest as she began to sob. "Please don't. Please Sam."

He held her securely against him, whispering. "It's ok Andy. It's just me. I promise it's ok."

Finally she gave in and snaked her arms around him. He noticed she was swaying a little so he scooped her up and took her to her sofa.

She laughed a little. "You didn't have to do that."

His hand caressed her cheek and wiped away a few tears. "It's no problem. You should be resting."

"Probably." She shifted a little. "I'm sorry." She said again. "I'm always a little tired afterwards."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You can't help it." He gave her a look that said _don't argue_. "Can I get you something?"

She smiled a little and nodded. "I would really love some coffee."

He flashed his dimples, kissed her hand and said. "Coming right up."

She took the time to get herself back together. He came back and sat on the edge of the sofa beside her. "When did you get back?"

He looked at his watch. "About five hours ago."

That surprised her. "Wow. I guess it went ok?"

He kept her hand in his. "Yep. Went great. Got all of the guys."

She moved her hand like she was going to reach up to touch his face. "It's good to see you."

Sam took her hand and put it against his cheek. "It's good to see you too." She was starting to cry again. "Don't do that sweetheart." He used the pad of his thumb to wipe them away. "I don't want to upset you."

"Believe it or not..." She wiped her eyes with a tissue. "They're happy tears."

That made his chest tighten. _"God you are so beautiful."_ He caressed her cheek and she shook her head. "Yes you are. Always have been. Always will be."

The chemo and radiation had made her hair fall out. He also knew she was going to be self conscious about it.

His hand slowly moved up to the wrap around her head and she grabbed his wrist. "Please don't. It...I..."

"I won't do it if you really don't want me to." His hand stopped. "But no matter what, you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me." Their eyes stayed locked on each other's as her hand slid down his arm.

"When it started falling out I just shaved it." She said it so quietly as his hand moved slowly over the top of her head, pulling the wrap away.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I wish... " He leaned closer and kissed her temple. "I wish you had let Frank get me out."

Her eyes closed when his lips touched her skin. "So much was going on. I just...I didn't want to drag you into it."

"We'll talk about it later." He brought her a cup of coffee. "Is there anything I can do for you? Are you hungry?"

"I don't have much of an appetite. The treatment makes me nauseated." She sipped on her coffee and smiled. "You remembered."

He chuckled. "Lots of sugar. Can't forget that."

"Can you stay for a little bit?" She said unsurely. "It's just...you know, everyone is so busy. They come by when they can. I just get...umm."

He ran his hand up and down her leg. "I'm not going anywhere until you want me to."

She smiled a real smile and it melted his heart. "Thank you."

He lifted her legs up and laid them across his lap when he got comfortable. "You don't have to thank me Andy. I want to be here. I've missed you."

That got him another smile. "I missed you too." They talked about random things for a little while, hours actually. She couldn't believe it when she saw that the sun had gone down. "Oh god. I've kept you here forever. I'm sorry."

"McNally, no more sorry's. I told, I want to be here." He hadn't even noticed the time. "Want to try to eat something?"

Her stomach rumbled and she giggled a little. "I think that's a yes. God. I know I'll regret it but I really want some Chinese food."

She had a serious love for that stuff. "Ok but nothing too spicy."

He ordered the food and she ate more than she'd eaten in weeks. "Thank you. This is so good."

"I'm glad." They had a little Pistachio ice cream for dessert. "I can't believe you still actually eat it."

"It's the best out there. Of course." They laughed, thinking of the first time he tried to convince her to try it. Her smile dropped. "He would never let me buy it." She laughed dryly. "Now it's all I get."

He knew that Callaghan had broken her heart and he swore if he ever saw him again he'd break his face. "How long did he stay?"

"A few days after I saw you I told him I wanted a divorce. He was actually shocked." She sat her bowl down and pulled her sweater tighter. "He begged me to change my mind. In the middle of all of that I went to the doctor. I was thankful that I wasn't pregnant but..." She shrugged. "Anyway, the night I told him he told me about the promotion. The next thing I knew a moving van was picking up his stuff and he went to Montreal. Jo went with him."

Sam growled. "He's damn lucky."

She put her hand on his arm and squeezed. "I'm much better off without him."

He couldn't argue with that. "You said today was your last treatment?"

Andy smiled with pride. "I made it. Didn't think I would for a while there." He tightened his grip on her hand. "I made it Sam." Tears appeared again. "Maybe not all of me but..."

"You made it. You kicked it's ass. And everything else...well... "

Traci and Gail had been the only ones she's talked to about this. He could see her closing herself off a little. "They said if everything... _w_ _hen_ everything comes back clear in a few weeks that we can start talking about reconstructive surgery."

"That's great." He smiled as she nodded. They talked a little longer about what would happen next with her. Her eyes started to flutter and he said. "You need to rest. I should go." She looked up sleepily. "Do you need anything before I go?"

 _"Stay."_ She murmured. "Please? I just...it would feel nice to...to have someone hold me."

"Anything for you." He helped her to her room then went back to the living room to clean up while she changed. When he walked back in he found her curled up.

She was so nervous as she pulled back the covers. "Hey."

Until he smiled sweetly at her. "Hey." He slid in beside her and waited.

Andy curled up to him, laying her head on his chest. "Is this ok?"

It was the most ok he had been in a really long time. "It's great. Are you comfortable?" She nodded into his chest. "Good." He kissed her forehead. "Sleep sweetheart."

She let the steady beat of his heart lull her to sleep. It was the best sleep she'd had in three years.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam didn't sleep much to begin with as he thought about the first time he met Andy five years ago.

_**He'd been at 15 for about three weeks when he first met this T.O.'s daughter. She was home for her first visit from college. All Tommy McNally did was talk about his daughter. Sam forgot that there were decent parents out there. He wasn't a fool, Tommy invited him to dinner every night until he finally said yes. Not that he minded because he thought Andy was beautiful, smart and ridiculously funny.** _

_**They started hanging out a lot and Sam finally got the nerve to ask her out on a real date. She didn't hesitate in accepting. Soon Sam was approached about doing an undercover op. He accepted and spent his last night with Andy.** _

_**Six months later he came back and much to his surprise and delight they picked up where they left off. Sam worked the streets for a few more months then was approached about a spot on a task force.** _

_**She smiled sweetly at him. "It's ok Sam. This is a big deal for you. I'll be here when you get back."** _

_**His heart ached. "I don't care about what this will do for my career. I...I don't want to leave you again. I don't know how long it will be this time."** _

_**Andy leaned her forehead against his. "You'll be getting the worst kind of people off the street. I don't want you to leave again either but it's important. I don't expect any promises from you. Except that you'll come back alive."** _

_**He smiled sadly and kissed her, his lips lingering for the longest time. "I don't want you to hate me." She shook her head to let him know that wasn't possible. "I want you to be happy. More than anything I could want for myself. You're amazing and funny and the most beautiful woman in the world." He kissed her softly again. "You're going to find someone that can give you the life you deserve. And you're going to be happy and I'm going to be happy for you." He kissed her forehead then stood and walked out.** _

A little over a year later Sam came back and Andy was engaged to Detective Luke Callaghan. Sam was happy for her until he found out what a cheating ass the guy was.

He eventually fell asleep with her tucked against him. He still couldn't figure out how a man could cheat on her. He woke the next morning to her stirring.

She was so quiet when she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He kissed the top of her head. "You didn't. All those years of U.C. made me a really light sleeper." His hand moved slowly up and down her arm. "Did you sleep ok?"

She cuddled into him more and he chuckled as she said. "I slept great. Thank you."

"No." He mumbled against her temple. "Thank you for letting me be here." If he had anything to do with it he wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon.

Her insecurities kicked in and she started pulling away. "I'm sure you have to leave soon. I know you have a lot to catch up on."

He slid out of her bed and walked around to her side with his hand out. "Come on McNally. Let me wow you with my awesome kitchen skills."

The smile she gave him was bright and sweet. "Ok but I don't usually eat much."

He helped her up and they walked to her kitchen. He planted her in a chair and started the coffee. She wasn't kidding when she said she didn't eat much. There was barely any food in her kitchen.

Seeing that she wasn't really talking care of herself solidified his decision. He found what he'd need to make pancakes and poured her a cup of coffee before he started. They talked about all kinds of things as he cooked. Finally he sat down a plate with four silver dollar sized pancakes.

She didn't know how hungry she was until she saw the food and her stomach rumbled. "Thank you. This looks great."

He smiled as he took a seat across from her with a few of his own. "I'm a little rusty so I hope they taste good too."

It took one bite for him to know they were good. She moaned a little and he smiled. "They're as good as I remember."

His dimples made an appearance. "Good." They ate quietly as he thought about his plans for the day. "I do have a few things to do." He watched as she frowned but recovered quickly and nodded. "But I would really like to come back."

She brightened at the idea. "I'd really like that."

"Great." They finished and he cleaned up. He really hated leaving her but he needed to take care of a few things and he knew she wouldn't have the energy to go with him yet.

He got her settled on the sofa then sat beside her. "I promise I'll be back soon."

She caressed his cheek. "Thank you. For being here. I..."

He took a chance and leaned in, kissing her softly. "You don't have to thank me Andy." He watched the tears roll down her cheeks then felt like an ass for kissing her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

She shook her head. "No. It's...I..." She wiped her eyes. "It's nothing. It's stupid."

She tried to wave it off but he wouldn't let her. "Talk to me sweetheart." He said as he cupped her face.

She looked up with this look he couldn't describe. "It's just been a...long time and...and being like this." She shrugged. "I look horrible and..."

He kissed her again and she kissed him back. "Andy, you are beautiful. You always have been. You always will be."

"I'm not whole Sam. Not that I think you...want me...or anything but I'm not whole." She started to withdraw.

"The most important thing I want right now is for you to feel better. I promise I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to. Everything else, well I don't want you to worry about that. Ok?" He held her hand as they talked.

Finally she nodded. "Ok."

"Ok." He made sure she had everything she needed before he left. His first stop was the station, he went straight to Frank's office and knocked.

"Come in." His best friend said without looking up. Sam chuckled as he watched him go over reports. Frank looked up with a dimpled smile. "Good to have you back brother."

They shook hands and Sam sat across from him. "Good to be back."

Sam was never much for small talk so Frank saved him. "What's going on? You're not leaving me again are you?"

Sam rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yes but not for undercover."

Everyone had put their money on him taking care of her when he came back. "Andy." It wasn't a question but he nodded. "Already have the papers signed." He passed them across the desk.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "Am I that predictable?" Frank laughed and nodded. Sam signed his part and handed them back over. "Thanks Frank."

Everyone missed her and hated seeing her hurting like she was. "Just get her better and back to us."

After leaving the station he went by his place for a bit. He showered, put on some fresh clothes, then packed up some stuff. While he was there he did a little research and smiled at the results. He stopped at the grocery store before going back to Andy's.

Her eyes were wide when she answered the door. "Sam?"

He shrugged. "Thought I'd bring a few things. I hope that's ok."

She stepped side and nodded. "Sure. Come in." She followed him to the kitchen and watched as he unpacked all the food he brought. "What exactly is all of this for?"

"Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Ok. Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring you something."

She trusted Sam so she said ok then went to the living room. He came in a few minutes later with a plate of fresh fruit.

"Thank you." She waited until he sat beside her. "What's going on?"

He knew she was going to protest but he was going to do his best to convince her. "I did some research to see if there was anything that could help. I know you're tired a lot. You're not eating enough. The site said that eating vegetables and fruit will help." He took her hand. "I want to help you. To..." He caressed her cheek. "To take care of you."

Andy immediately shook her head. "You have a job Sam. Friends. You don't have time for this and you have a life. And...and I...I can take care of myself. It'll be ok."

He knew she would argue. "I put in for leave Andy. I have tons...months of vacation time. While I was gone I went to the station and signed the papers." He cupped her face. "You are the strongest, bravest person I know." He wiped her tears away. "And I know you could do this by yourself but you don't have to. I want to be here." He kissed her cheek. "I'm not like him. I want to take care of you."

Her heart was thundering. "You're a better man than Luke could ever think about being Sam." She surprised him with a kiss. "I don't want you giving up things for me."

Sam knew what he had to do. "Well guess what. I'm not giving up anything. I let you get away once and it won't happen again. So you're stuck with me."

She giggled and shook her head. "I could do worse."

He laughed. "Handful."

From that day Sam started his quest to get her better and stronger. After the first week he had her sitting outside on her deck. Their friends would come over a couple times a week for dinner. He found out from Traci that she had kept them away. She would tell them she was tired and didn't feel like company. They didn't push her and just kept touch by phone.

By the second week he talked her into venturing further and going to his house. She fell in love with it and they spent most of their time there. By the time she had to go back for her check up she had gained five pounds and had some of her color back.

They sat in her Oncologist office the morning of her appointment. Sam knew she was scared no matter how much she said she wasn't.

He held her hand tightly. "He's going to have good news." Andy nodded. "We're going to celebrate tonight."

She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Since the day he told her he was taking care of her he never left her side.

"I'm really scared." She finally admitted.

"I know." He didn't get to say anything else because she was called back.

They walked side by side, arms around each other. Dr. Michael's was at his desk when they walked in.

He looked up and his surprise was very evident as he stood up. "Wow." He motioned for them to sit down. "Andy you look amazing. You've gained some weight back and you've got some color."

She blushed a little as they sat down. "I couldn't have done it without Sam." She introduced the men. "He's been amazing."

He couldn't be happier for her. When they met six months ago she had just gotten the divorce papers. "Well, I'm glad you found someone to help you." He opened her file and smiled. "Your results show that you're Cancer free. Between the surgery and the treatments we got it all." He looked up and she was crying. "I'm so happy for you."

Sam kissed her hand. "This is great."

She nodded in agreement. "Thank you so much."

Dr. Michael's shrugged. "You're strong and were otherwise healthy. I knew you'd be ok." He nodded towards Sam. "Doesn't hurt to have a good support system either." He smiled as they shared a look. "Are you still considering reconstruction?"

Andy nodded. "I want to do it." She felt Sam squeeze her hand. "I know what you're going to say."

Sam cupped her face and tilted her head up. "Because it's true sweetheart. You are beautiful no matter what."

She looked sad for the first time in weeks. "But I don't feel beautiful. I don't know if I could...could be...intimate with...you and..."

Sam pulled her in and kissed her, not caring about the doctor. "You're perfect to me no matter what. You are whole and beautiful and healthy. Nothing else matters to me. But I know it matters to you so if it's really what you want then I'll support whatever decision you make."

She kissed him this time. "Thank you. You've been so amazing. I couldn't have gotten this far without you." A stupid grin spread across his face.

The doctor was getting quite a show. He wanted to leave them alone but they still needed to make arrangements. He cleared his throat and they looked over, Andy blushed. "This is great. I see so many relationships struggle through this. The surgery isn't going to be easy. It's going to be several steps especially since you want to do the flap. I think the best step is to wait a couple of more months so your body can heal more."

"Ok." She agreed. "I trust your opinion. You haven't let me down yet." She looked at Sam again and said. "I want...I've been thinking about a wig. At least until my hair grows out more."

He wrote down a few names. "A lot of my patients use them. They're great."

He set up her appointment for the plastic surgeon and they finally left.

"How about lunch somewhere?" Sam asked as he helped her into his truck.

She just wanted to be alone with him. "What about take out and home?"

He'd do anything for her so he agreed. They picked up a pizza and went to his place. Her favorite thing was sitting on his deck so that's where they found themselves. They shared a lounge chair, Andy sitting between his legs and leaning back on his chest. Another thing they found they liked to do was read to each other. So now they were eating pizza, relaxing in the lounge chair, and reading Stephen King's The Stand.

Sam held her tight as she took her turn reading. "I meant what I said earlier." She looked up confused. "That you're beautiful and perfect no matter what."

Andy turned so she could see him better. "And I meant what I said. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." He couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. "You've made me stronger and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

He kissed her softly. "Seeing you better, stronger is more than enough for me."

Their kiss became a little passionate until Andy whimpered and he pulled away. "I...I'm sorry."

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and held him to her. "I'm not."

She broke out in a huge grin and so did he. "How about we do something different tonight?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Great."

They read for a little while, ended up falling asleep in the lounger. What Sam hadn't told her was that an old friend of his was playing with his band at the Penny.

They went to dinner then met their friends at their favorite bar. Andy was blown away at the greeting she got. She stayed close to Sam the whole night.

After their second break Sam's friend went back to the stage. "Hi everyone! Wet want to thank you again for coming out tonight. One of my oldest friends is here tonight with someone that's very important to him. She's an inspiration to us all. Most of you know her as Officer Andy McNally. She got great news today. She's Cancer free." The place erupted in cheers and Andy hid her face in Sam's chest. "Andy, this song is to you from Sam."

She looked up at him and he was smiling. "Dance with me?"

"Ok." She took his hand and he led her to the makeshift dance floor.

The music began and tears rolled down her cheeks as she recognized it.

_**"Unpack Your Heart"** _

_**Meet me where the sunlight ends** _

_**Meet me where the truth never bends** _

_**Bring all that you're scared to defend** _

_**And lay it down when you walk through my door** _

_**Throw all of it out on the floor** _

_**Your sorrow, your beauty, your war** _

_**I want it all, I want it all** _

_**Bring your secrets, bring your scars** _

_**Bring your glory, all you are** _

_**Bring your daylight, bring your dark** _

_**Share your silence** _

_**And unpack your heart** _

_**Show me something the rest never see** _

_**Give me all that you hope to receive** _

_**Your deepest regret dies with me** _

_**The days when you stumble and fall** _

_**The days when you grind to a crawl** _

_**The treasure that hides behind your walls** _

_**I want it all, yeah I want it all** _

_**Bring your secrets, bring your scars** _

_**Bring your glory, all you are** _

_**Bring your daylight, bring your dark** _

_**Share your silence** _

_**And unpack your heart** _

_**Unpack your heart** _

_**Oh, I'm on your side** _

_**So shed your shadow** _

_**And watch it rise** _

_**Oh, I'm on your side** _

_**So shed your shadow** _

_**And watch it rise** _

_**Into your darkness** _

_**I'll shine a light** _

_**Bring your secrets, bring your scars** _

_**Bring your glory, all you are** _

_**Bring your daylight, bring your dark** _

_**Share your silence** _

_**Bring your honor, bring your shame** _

_**All your madness, I will tame** _

_**Won't you lay down, down your guard** _

_**Share your silence** _

_**And unpack your heart** _

They moved slowly around the dance floor, eyes never leaving each other.

Sam had never imagined feeling this way about someone until he met her. When he first met Andy there was the excitement of it being new. He was sure now that he had been falling in love with her then but hid his feelings when he came back.

He wasn't letting her go this time without a fight. Sam caressed her cheek. "You are so beautiful." She blushed and tried to duck her head but he kept her eyes on his. "I love you Andy."

The tears fell on his hand as he cupped her face while they kissed. She had been falling in love with him all those years ago but knew his life was UC so she moved on. She had been happy with Luke obviously until she found out that he cheated on her. Sam was the kind of man that she always wanted to be with.  
He made her happy all the time because he truly cared for her.

"I love you too." She mumbled against his lips as they continued to kiss.  
The song couldn't have been more perfect.

They spent another hour with their friends then went home, staying at Sam's place for the night.

They were lying in bed not long after they got home, Andy curled against him. "Thank you for tonight. I had so much fun. I've really missed everyone."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad and they've missed you too."

They lay there quietly for a while. Andy's biggest hurdle now was her physical appearance, the loss of a breast and the scar that went with it. She wanted to continue moving forward so she took a deep breath and took his hand. Sam smiled until he felt her put it on her stomach under her shirt.

"Sweetheart..." He shifted so he could see her.

She looked so nervous. "I...I want you...I mean I want to show you."

He feathered his fingers over her stomach and smiled a little when her muscles twitched. "You don't have to. You know that that's not even an issue, right?"

She nodded. "You are an amazing man Sam. You make me feel...feel like there's nothing I can't do. You make me feel beautiful and I _want_ you to see me. I trust you."

He shifted so he was hovering over her. His hand never moved from her stomach. They kissed as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He wanted her to have time to change her mind but she never stopped him.

He slowly pulled her shirt away and that's when she grabbed his wrist. "It's ok. We don't have to. I promise."

She shook her head because he'd misunderstood. She took his hand and put it on her sternum. She breathlessly called out his name and he smiled. That's when he realized she wasn't stopping him. He feathered his finger tips over her scar and she gasped. He didn't jerk away like he thought about doing because he was afraid he had hurt her.

He tore his eyes from hers and they fell where his hand was. After his fingers followed the scar he looked up at her. "Beautiful. Perfect. And I most definitely still love you."

"I love you too. Always have and I'm sorry I didn't wait." Her finger tips traced the lines of his face.

He shook his head. "I think things happened the way were supposed to. Not you being sick but us getting together. I didn't know how I really felt until I came back from the task force and it was too late." He smiled. "I hope your prepared because you're not getting rid of me."

She laughed and shook her head. "I think I'm prepared for that." Her smile dropped a little. "I know these next surgeries are going to be hard. I'll do my best not to push you away. And I'll say I'm sorry now because I may be difficult."

Sam kissed her. "I'm prepared for that too. I won't give up or walk away."

Andy became more confident with her body, so much so that she and Sam began taking showers together. Her surgery went well and she went home after a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

They were lying on his sofa watching a movie, Andy on top of him cuddled up. It had been three months since her surgery and she was healing really well. She was spending so much time there that she had basically moved in.

"Move in with me." He said as he played with her hair.

He had to admit he was a little surprised when she said. "OK."

He moved so he could see her. "Really?"

Andy nodded. "It makes sense." She looked up at him. "I mean, I spend all my time here and most of my things are here." She stretched up and kissed him. "And besides I kind of like you so..."

He burst out laughing. "Kind of huh?" She smiled and nodded. "You're a handful and lucky for you I kind of like you too."

"Then it's settled." She made a move to get up.

He grabbed her and held her down. "Where do you think you're going?"

She looked at him like he was crazy and wiggled free. "To pack. Duh."

He pulled her back onto the sofa and began tickling her. It didn't take long for her to surrender and apologize. By the end of the week she was moved in, officially.

Six months had passed now since her reconstructive surgery and she was feeling great. Ready to return to work and so she did with Sam by her side.

She was only cleared for desk duty though. Frank could see how anxious she was to get back. "I know everyone hates desk duty but the most important thing is you're back. We'll worry about the rest later."

She couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I can't wait. Thank you for helping me, _us_..." She looked up at Sam. "...with this. It means a lot."

Frank hugged her. "Anything I can do to help McNally. I'm just glad you're coming back. We've missed you around here."

Sam took her hand. "Come on beautiful. Let's go get changed."

They walked hand in hand to the locker rooms. She pulled him into a kiss. "See you in a few minutes."

"Can't wait." He kissed her softly and let her go.

When she walked in everyone started cheering and she almost ran back out.

Traci gently pulled her back and hugged her. "Welcome back! How does it feel?"

She wiped her cheeks. "Pretty good. A little strange." She looked around at her friends. "I honestly didn't think I _would_ be back. If it weren't for Sam..." She shook her head and wiped her tears away.

Everyone gave her space, seeing that it was a little emotional. Traci was a little worried. "Do you want me to get him?"

Andy shook her head and took a few deep breaths. "I'm good. Thank you." She chuckled as she pulled her uniform out. "It's just a little overwhelming."

Noelle one arm hugged her. "If you're not ready, everyone will understand."

"No." She pulled on her shirt. "I'm ready. It'll be good to get back to my old routine."

Sam joined her on desk even though she tried to convince him to go out on the streets.

"I'm starting to think you're getting tired of me." He joked as he brought her a cup of coffee.

She took a sip and kissed his cheek. "Not a chance. No one can make my coffee as good as you do."

He poked her in the side, making her squeal a little. "You'll pay for that later."

Andy winked at him. "I look forward to it."

Returning to work seemed to be a great thing for her. Sam hadn't seen her this happy since she moved in with him.

She'd been back a few weeks when she got a surprise. She was at the desk with her back to the door, filing some papers, when she heard someone walk in.

"How can I..." She was saying as she turned around to find her ex.

Luke looked just as surprised. "Andy? You're uhh...you're back?"

She stood up straighter and nodded. "Yes. I am."

She could see he was a little taken aback. "H...how are you? You look...good...great."

"I am great. Better than ever actually."  
She watched as Jo Rosatti walked in with a child in her arms. A little boy, almost two years old with golden hair matching his parents.

Jo spoke as she shifted the little boy around on her hip. "See Jacob! I uhh...uhh." She looked up to see Andy. "I told you Daddy was in here." She nodded. "McNally."

Andy smiled and nodded. "Detective."

Luke looked between them. "It's uhh...good to see you back."

Sam walked up and Andy heard a growl. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Andy reached back and took his hand and said quietly. "Sam."

Luke looked uncomfortable as he said. "We're here because Jerry has a case that matches two we've been working on. We uhh...we thought it would be easier just to come here."

Awkward and tense didn't even begin to describe the moment.

"Jerry's in his office." She said as she looked up at Sam. "You remember where it's at?" He nodded and she tugged Sam's hand as she buzzed them through. He looked down and returned her smile. "I love you, you know?" She cupped his face.

"I love you too." Their lips met and they held each other tight. Neither cared that they were at the front desk. "Are you OK?"

She smiled lovingly. "I've got you so I'm great."

Sam returned her smile and caressed her cheek. "How about we go out tomorrow night to celebrate?"

She looked a little confused. "What exactly are we celebrating?"

He looked up, thinking for a minute. "Life. Love. You're back at work."

"Sounds great to me." It was settled.

The next night after shift they went to their favorite Italian restaurant. Sam ordered a bottle of wine while they looked over the menu.

"You're smiling a lot these days." He said as he poured a glass for her.

"I have a lot to smile about." She sipped the wine. "This is really good." Sam nodded as he tried his. "I feel great. I'm happier than I've ever been. And I have a ridiculously amazingly sexy man in my life that I'm crazy in love with. A woman couldn't ask for more." He was blushing like crazy as he shook his head. "I mean it Sam." She took his hand. "I love you so much. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

He kissed her hand. "I love you too sweetheart. There's nothing I want more than to love you and make you happy for the rest of our lives."

He wasn't proposing yet but he would soon. He knew by her smile that she would say yes.

Dinner was wonderful and they flirted like crazy. "Let's get dessert."

He waggled his eyebrows. "To go."

She laughed and bit her lip as she nodded in agreement. She was healed well enough that the doctor had released her for _all_ activities. They finished dinner, the wine and Sam paid the tab. He had been ridiculously understanding but Andy was ready.

They walked out to the truck and she pulled him against her. They kissed passionately, so much so that Sam had to remind himself of where they were.

 _"Let's go home Sam."_ She said breathlessly.

He swallowed hard and nodded before kissing her again. They drove home cuddled close and stealing kisses at red lights.

When they walked into the house she said. "I'll be upstairs waiting."

"Let me lock up and I'll be right there." He kissed her slowly before letting her go.

He smiled as he locked up and listened to her move around. Even though Dr. Michael's had released her a couple of weeks before he had been worried about hurting her.

He climbed the stairs, his heart beating like crazy. When he walked in he stopped in his tracks. God! She was beautiful, standing by the bed in a black nightie.

"Damn sweetheart." He walked slowly over to her.

Andy turned in a slow circle. "You like it?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I love it and I love you."

They took their time undressing and exploring each other's bodies. They made love for the first time.

Andy collapsed beside him giggling. "Call me crazy..." Sam panted as he wrapped an arm around her. "But I don't think you're supposed to laugh after something like that."

She kissed his chest. "Believe me, it's not an insult." She was breathless too. "God! You're amazing."

He sighed contently and kissed her temple. "You're pretty amazing too sweetheart."

Sam would only admit to Oliver that he was worried about how having the Callaghan's in town would affect Andy. They were talking about it before Parade a couple of days after they arrived.

Oliver watched as Andy walked in with Nash and Peck. "She looks fine to me Sammy. Has she said anything?" Sam shook his head as she approached them.

"Ollie." She smiled. "Sammy." She said playfully and kissed his cheek.

Oliver knew right then that she didn't care about her ex or the woman he'd had an affair with. She had eyes for Sam and Sam only. "Morning McNally. How are you today?"

She leaned into Sam, a huge smile on her face. "Happier than ever." Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. "How are things at the Shaw house?"

That was one thing that always made him smile. "All of my girls are great so I'm great."

She kissed Sam's cheek again. "We should have a cookout this weekend. Everyone has been working hard. It would be a nice break."

Sam kissed her temple. "Sounds great to me. Whole division or just the gang?"

Andy thought for a few seconds. "Whole division."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Sounds like we're going shopping after work."

She nodded. "I'll spread the word."

Andy told everyone she saw about the party at their house. After work they went to the store and got all of the food they thought they'd need. They even bought a few cases of beer and a few kegs from the Penny.  
The weekend came and their backyard was over run by their friends, on and off duty.

Sam and Oliver were manning the grills. Andy was standing beside him when she felt him tense.

"What the hell are they doing here?" He slammed his beer down and made to move.

Andy gripped him tighter and cupped his face. "Sam." She said soothingly. "I invited them."

He looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Why the hell would you do that?"

Oliver was extremely surprised to see the Callaghan's slowly and unsurely making their way through the crowd. He was kind of on Sam's side with this one but didn't say anything.

Sam couldn't help the glare he was throwing at the two people that had hurt her.

Andy cupped his face with both hands and turned his head towards her. "Because I forgive them. That's how you heal and move on." He opened his mouth to argue and she kissed him. When she pulled back she said. "I love you Sam. I'm happy with you. Happier than I have ever been. And I only have them to thank for it."

Sam scoffed and growled. "Well excuse me if I don't throw them a party for what they did."

She smiled sweetly. "I know you can't forgive them and it's ok. It's your home though and if you want them to leave then I'll make them a plate and send them away."

He stood there for several very long seconds before he said. "No. It's _our_ home and if this is what you want then..." He shrugged.

She kissed him again then went to greet their new arrivals. It took a while for him to relax again. The most surprising part of the day was watching her play with Jacob Callaghan. He wondered if she thought about the fact that he could've been hers.

Dr. Michael's had told them, as general information, that there was a possibility that the chemo and radiation could effect their ability to have children. He was ready to propose, hell he was ready for all of it. Marriage, kids, everything. With her.

By 8:00 the place was clean and everyone was gone. He double checked everything outside before he joined her in the kitchen.

She was smiling like crazy when he walked in. "You're happy."

She looked up and nodded. "It was a great day." He helped her put the rest of the food away. "I'm sorry for making you mad. I...I just..."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "It's ok sweetheart." She shook her head. "Yes it is. I do understand why. It's just... I can't forgive them so easily." He turned her around and brushed his lips across hers. "They hurt you. He left you when you needed him the most. It's unforgivable." She tried to argue. "Regardless of how it turned out for us. He took a vow."

"Sam." She pulled him closer. "I know you'll never leave me. For better or worse. Sickness and health. It's you and me. I love you. And even though it hurt like hell, I'm glad they did what they did because I wouldn't be with the love of my life."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Never. I'll never leave you." He said breathlessly between kisses. "I love you. You're stuck with me forever."

He carried her to their room and they made love for hours. A few days later it was their day off and Sam went to lunch with Oliver so he could get help with rings.

He felt like it shouldn't be so difficult. "How long did it take you to find Zoe's?"

Oliver smiled as he thought about it. "She didn't actually get an engagement ring until our first anniversary. She found out she was pregnant with Izzy and we just..." He shrugged. "We just went to City Hall. It worked for us. So on our anniversary I bought her the diamonds I should've in the beginning."

Sam clapped him on the back. "You got a good one brother and she didn't do half bad either."

His best friend slapped him in the back of the head. "Ass. Maybe I should have a talk with McNally and make sure she knows what she's doing."

Sam glared. "Don't you dare." They looked at a few as they harassed each other. Sam sighed. "I'm not sure Ollie. I don't think she'd like anything fancy."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "Especially after that gaudy thing Homicide gave her." He shivered. "That thing was just ugly." Something caught his eyes and he pointed at it. "That." He tapped the glass above it. "That's McNally."

He looked down to see the perfect ring. The description read _sparkling round diamonds form a square as the focal point, more diamonds are channel-set into the 10K white gold band, the total diamond weight to 1/4 carat._ He'd buy her 10 carats if he thought she'd wear them but Oliver was right. This one was perfect.

When the salesman walked over Sam pointed to it. "That one please." He held it between his thumb and index finger for the longest time. All he could see was putting it on her finger and her saying yes. "This is it. It's the one Ollie."

He agreed and Mark, the salesman said. "Do you know her ring size?"

With those few words he shattered every hope Sam had of taking it home that night and asking her. "No." He looked defeated as he shook his head.

Oliver patted him on the back. "No worries brother." He looked at Mark. "She's a 5 1/2."

"How the hell do you know that?" Sam asked, more than a little surprised.

He didn't want to tell Sam how he'd overhead size talk when Luke was ring shopping so he just said. "Trust me Sammy, I just know these things."

He looked skeptical but finally nodded. "OK. Sounds like 5 1/2."

Mark smiled and held up the ring. "Looks like you're in luck. Give me a few minutes to clean it up and is all yours."

Oliver waited with him. When Mark brought the ring over in the box be whistled. "She's going to love it Sammy." He nodded. "When are you going to ask her?"

He smiled brightly and slid the ring in his pocket. "Right now. I'm not going to wait."

His best friend clapped him on the back. "Good luck brother. Not that you'll need it."

Sam climbed in his truck and took a deep breath. He knew deep in his heart she would say yes but he was still nervous. He hit speed dial 2 and waited.

Andy had gone to lunch with Traci and had just walked into the house when her phone rang. "Hey sexy."

He chuckled and bit the inside of his cheek. "Hey! What are you up to?"

She dropped her keys on the kitchen counter as she slipped out of her shoes. "Just walked in. You having fun with Oliver?"

He was just a few miles from their house. "All done. Heading home to this gorgeous brunette."

Andy was smiling like crazy. "Pretty sure she knows how lucky she is."

"Hmm." He said as he pulled over to pick up her favorite flowers. "She's not the only one. I love you. See you soon."

"Love you too." She took a beer out for him.

Sam pulled up, grabbed the flowers and walked up to their door. He let out a long deep breath as he knocked.

Andy was a little confused because she was sure she'd heard Sam's truck pull up. When she opened the door he was standing there smiling with a bouquet of purple Tulips.

"Hi." He said as he held them out to her.

She couldn't hold back her blinding smile as she took them. "Sam." She looked skeptically. "What's going on?"

He raised am eyebrow and nodded towards the inside. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Andy flapped her hands, a little flustered. "Yeah. Of course. I mean..."

Sam took her hand as he walked through the door. "Andy. Sweetheart. Just breathe."

She laughed quietly and took a deep breath. "Sam. I..."

He kissed her quiet before he dropped to one knee. "I love you so much. I've been in love with you since the first day we met." He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Andy McNally, will you marry me?"

She could only nod because she was crying. He stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

She kissed across his jaw and whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant Sam."

He practically jumped back. "What?!"

Andy giggled and nodded. "I didn't just have lunch with Traci today. I've been feeling a little nauseated and well, you know the flu has been going around. Anyway, I went." She laughed at the expression on his face. "It's definitely not the flu." He still hadn't said anything. "Sam?"

He picked her up and spun her around as he kissed her passionately. "Best day of my life sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

They celebrated over dinner. Sam kept staring at her and it was making her blush horribly. _"_ _Sam!_ _Why do you keep looking at me like that?"_

His brain was still trying to process the news. "I just..." He shook his head. "I can't believe it." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I never thought I would have any of this. I thought I'd lost my chance with you. I'm just really _really_ happy."

He gently wiped the tears away as she said. "I'm really happy too. When I found out about..." She took a deep breath. "When I found out I had Cancer, I had no idea what was going to happen. Luke had gotten another woman pregnant then left..." Sam growled and she touched his cheek. "I guess stopped thinking about a future, husband and kids until you came back into my life. In my heart I knew I would always have you and that was more than I could ever hope for." She kissed the hand that was holding hers. "I have the greatest man in the world. I knew there was a chance of infertility but I thought if we couldn't have our own that we could adopt if you wanted."

Sam had never felt such love and pride. He was going to marry the woman of his dreams and they were going to have a child.

"I would have done anything you wanted." He kissed her hand. "I'll never be able to express how happy I am."

After dinner Sam ran a bubble bath and they celebrated more there. Andy didn't mind not returning to the streets because she would take having Sam's child any day.

She had never seen a more excited dad. They kept regular visits to her Oncologist and paralleled them with her OB/GYN to make sure both her and the baby were healthy.

They even bought a copy of _**What To Expect When You're**_ _ **Expecting**_ and read it together. Sam had never seen anyone embrace motherhood like Andy.

Even when she began to show, she couldn't stop smiling. They turned the smallest spare bedroom into a nursery, making it unisex. At 16 weeks it was time to find out what they were having.

Andy was lying back on the bed with the cool gel on her stomach, Sam holding her hand tightly.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly.

She nodded as she bit her lip. "Yep." Popping the P. "Are you?"

His dimpled smile hadn't left his face since she told him. "I can't wait." He kissed her knuckles. "Boy or girl, I'm ridiculously happy."

The tech smiled as she listened to them. "It's time you guys." Both looked at her then the monitor as she placed the wand on her stomach. "Congratulations, you guys are having a girl."

Both cried happy tears as they looked at their daughter, heart beating loudly. The tech printed out a picture for them and left them alone.

Sam wiped the gel off and kissed her stomach. "Hey beautiful." He spoke to their little girl as Andy ran her fingers through his hair. "Your mommy and I can't wait to meet you." He looked up at Andy and she nodded. "We are so excited Abigail Grace." She fluttered like she always did when he talked to her. "Looks like we have a winner sweetheart."

Andy giggled and sighed happily. "I think it's perfect." She laughed again as he kissed her stomach. "At least you didn't let Oliver talk you into Ninja."

He laughed heartily. "Actually that was Jerry. Oliver wanted Olivia."

Both laughed as she said. "God help him and Traci when they have their own kids."

He helped her up and they went to lunch, both staring at the picture of their little girl. Their wedding was two months later and both were excited. They'd planned a very small ceremony and a slightly bigger reception.

Sam wore a deep red button up, black pants and a black silk tie. Andy wore knee length satin ivory strapless dress. They stood in the doorway leading out to the backyard smiling as they watched their friends.

Andy turned to him and let the tips of her fingers trace along his jaw. _"I love_ _you so much_ _. You look so handsome._

He blushed and took her hand. "I love you too sweetheart." He took a step back and took all of her in. "So beautiful." He ran his hand slowly over her stomach. "Absolutely gorgeous. Both of my girls."

It was her turn to blush as she swatted him lightly. "Come on smooth talker, let's make this official."

They kissed then walked out to the small crowd of their friends. Father Jean Pierre, a priest Sam and Chris had run into on a case, was standing at the alter smiling brightly.

He raised his hands and everyone sat down. "Today we are gathered together to celebrate life and love. I have spent the last few weeks getting to know Sam and Andy. Their love is truly a blessing from God. As is the miracle of life Andy carries inside her. It's a great honor to be the one bonding them for life today." They went through their vows, each tearing up as they placed the rings on the others finger. "It is with great pleasure that I present to you, Sam and Andy Swarek. Sam, you may kiss your bride."

"Gladly." Sam said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Oliver couldn't resist saying. "That's the kind of thing that got in that situation to begin with. Don't make me call the hose monkeys." Zoe swatted him.

Everyone burst out laughing as Andy blushed and hid her face in Sam's neck. They walked down the aisle to their friends cheering and clapping.

The reception was at the Penny so everyone drove over after pictures were taken. Andy was surprised to find the bar decorated in white, gold and dark red that matched Sam's shirt.

Traci whispered in her ear. "We couldn't resist."

In keeping it simple they didn't have any decorations in their backyard beyond the alter and the chairs for their friends.

She hugged her best friend tightly. "It's perfect. Thank you."

She was given a glass of sparkling grape juice while everyone else got champagne.

Oliver's voice came through a microphone. "Hey! Could I have everyone's attention please?" Andy threw him a playful glare and he held up his hands. "Easy Mama Bear, I promise to behave." He scrunched up his face and shook his head. "Ok. Maybe not." Everyone laughed and he waved them off. "Anyway. First, to Sam and Andy _Swarek_. Congratulations." The place erupted in cheers. "I want to say I love you guys. _We_..." He waved his hand around the room. "...love you guys." Everyone cheered again. Sam was standing behind her with his hands resting on her stomach. "Even for an old, well not so old...romantic."

Someone in the crowd yelled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Shut up." He waggled his finger. "I'll get to you later. So anyway, back to the happy couple. You are the epitome of perseverance." His voice cracked and he covered it by taking a sip of his beer. "Sammy, we've been best friends for more years than I'd like to think about. Every man in this room could take a lesson or two from you about loyalty, love and giving your partner strength. And Andy, everyone could learn a few lessons from you about strength and perseverance. You fought back when most people would've given up. You took your life back and you got your man. And now you guys are going to have a beautiful daughter. She's going to have hundreds of aunt's and uncle's that will always have her back, but not diaper duty, like we have yours."

Everyone laughed as Sam said. "I think it's time to cut you off already buddy."

Oliver smirked as he raised his glass. "To the Swarek's."

The bar echoed with. "To the Swarek's."

After a couple of dances Andy sent Sam to have a drink with the guys while she spent a little time with the girls. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other the entire time. They kept their honeymoon simple as well, with her being seven months pregnant they didn't want to go too far. After a lot of eating and dancing they drove down to Niagara Falls for a week for their honeymoon. They had a room at the Fallsview Marriott and it was beautiful. Andy's favorite part was a view of both sides of the falls and the huge tub.

The last couple of months seemed to fly by and although Sam tried to convince her it was ok to stay home, Andy continued to work. Her doctors were happy with both her and the baby's health so Sam didn't fight too much for it. He knew she'd probably go crazy at home. It was the week she was due and she'd been having contractions for several days.

The day started like any other, Andy was at the front desk with a radio. Sam was out with Dov, he was a handful sometimes but was a great cop. They were sitting at a traffic light and Dov was chatting away. "I bet you and Andy are really excited. I know I would be."

Sam was all dimples at the mention of his wife and his daughter's impending arrival. "We are. Maybe a little scared too."

Dov nudged him with his elbow. "Don't worry sir. You and Andy are gong to be great parents."

He chuckled at how sure he sounded. "Thanks Epstein."

Sam noticed the light had changed and the car in front of them hadn't moved. He honked and nothing. "Run the plate. I'm going to see what's going on."

Dov was already typing away as Sam climbed out. His gut was telling him something was wrong but he had a job to do. He walked up on the drivers side.

"Got nothing on the plate sir." Dov said over the radio as he opened his own door to join his partner.

As Sam was looking over his shoulder to nod he heard two pops and his body jerked. He turned back to see the car speeding off as he felt his body hit the ground.

"Dov. " He called out for his partner.

Dov felt like everything was in slow motion as he watched Sam get shot. " This is 1509! We have an officer down at Spadina and Dundas. I repeat officer down. Subject is fleeing in a silver BMW SUV, plate Alpha, Foxtrot, David, Mary 639."

"Copy 1509. All available units to the corner of Spadina and Dundas. 1509, EMS is three minutes out. "

Dov quickly assessed Sam and found he'd been hit once in the shoulder which his vest took. The second shot was in his arm and be was bleeding badly. He yanked off his vest then shirt using it to apply pressure to his arm.

"Andy." Sam groaned because he knew she'd hear it. "You have to call her."

Dov understood but Sam was his first priority. "I will. I promise but first I have to make sure you're ok."

The medics were there within minutes and loaded Sam up.  
Back at the station they were having their own excitement. At hearing Sam had been shot Andy's water broke.

Thankfully Traci was there to try to keep her moderately calm. "He's fine sweetie. You're going to be fine too."

They raced her to the hospital. It took all they had to get her in a room. "Mrs. Swarek we need you to calm down. Your blood pressure is high and that's not good for you or the baby."

"My husband..." She tried to take deep breathes to calm herself but it wasn't working. "He's a cop too. He was shot. Please." She began to sob. "Sam. Someone please."

Oliver was already trying to find out how he was while Traci was with Andy. "Oliver is doing his best to find him ok?" Andy nodded. "But you have to calm down."

Noelle appeared too and took her other hand. "Breath Andy. Sammy's a fighter and so are you. You have to be strong for him and most importantly for Abigail."

Andy watched a nurse whisper something in Traci's ear. "I'll be right back. Noelle's going to be right here."

She squeezed her hand and ran out to find the rest of their friends. "How's Sam?"

Dov looked lost as Oliver said. "They're looking at him now. The bullet to the arm nicked an artery and he lost a lot of blood but if hadn't been for Epstein it would've been worse."

"Oh god." She said as she looked back at Andy's door. "Andy heard it on the radio and she's in labor. It's not going well because she's worried about him."

This wasn't supposed to happen. Oliver decided to go see her. He walked back in with Traci and they both froze at the door. All of her monitors were going crazy.

Oliver walked over to her. "Andy!" He used his father voice. "Look, I know you're worried about Sam but you have to get it together. Abigail needs you and Sam is going to too."

It seemed to take forever but everything began to calm. "I'm so scared."

He held tightly to her hand. "I know. I'm scared too but I promise I will not leave your side."

"Thank you Ollie." She cried.

It seemed like hours passed before they got any word on Sam. Andy was fully dilated and it was just a matter of time.

Sam was going nuts because he heard that Andy was in labor. "Look doc, I don't care what it takes. How does x-rays and everything. My wife is here and she's in labor. She doesn't know that I'm ok. Please."

He sighed. "I understand but we have to fix your arm."

Sam finally got to see Frank. "How's Andy?"

His best friend smiled tightly. "She's ok. Stressed but ok. Sammy..." He didn't want to upset him anymore. "She...she's... Oliver and Traci are with her. It's getting close brother."

The doctor walked in and Sam growled. "My wife is in labor with our first child. Get this done or I'm walking out of here."

The doctor finally stitched him up and Frank wheeled him to Andy's room.

Andy thought she was dreaming when Sam rolled in. She was in mid scream and push when he came in. "Sam! You're ok."

He took her hand. "Hey beautiful. I'm so so sorry." He stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'm here and everything is going to be ok."

It wasn't long before she was pushing for the last time and a cry pierced the air. They heard the doctor say. "She looks great."

Sam held Andy as they both cried. The nurses cleaned Abbie up and brought her over. Both parents laughed and cried at how beautiful she was.

Sam caressed the top of her head. "Hey pumpkin! It's your mommy and daddy."

She squirmed and made noises. Andy kissed her cheek as she held her close. "We love you sweetie. You're so...perfect."

Sam kissed her too. "Beautiful and amazing. Look at all of that hair. You're going to have bed head like your mommy."

Andy poked her cheek. "I think you have your daddy's dimples already." She looked up at Sam. "She's so beautiful."

Their friends soon joined them and took turns holding her. The next morning he got to take his family home.


End file.
